Mobile networks that facilitate transfer of information at broadband rates continue to be developed and deployed. Such networks may be colloquially referred to herein as broadband wireless access (BWA) networks. A variety of different device types may be used in broadband wireless technologies. Such devices may include, for example, personal computers, smart phone, laptops, netbooks, ultrabooks, tablets, handheld devices, and other consumer electronics such as music players, digital cameras, etc., that are configured to communicate over the wireless broadband networks.
Machine-to-Machine (M2M) may refer to technologies that allow wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices without any human intervention. M2M may use a device such as, for example, a sensor or meter to collect information, which may be relayed through a network (e.g., wireless, wired, or hybrid) to an application that translates the information into meaningful data. The device may be, for example, a machine type communication (MTC) device configured to communicate with an MTC server in a BWA network. The expansion of BWA networks across the world and accompanying increased speed/bandwidth and reduced power of wireless communication has facilitated growth of M2M communication. Although the amount of data sent by MTC devices is very small, a large number of these devices, in combination, may increase a load on a network.
A user of the MTC devices may desire a poll model for communications between MTC devices and the MTC server in order to control communication from MTC devices and prevent random access of the MTC server by the MTC devices. Further, in some applications where MTC devices initiate communications, it may be desirable for the MTC server to poll data from the MTC devices. Current techniques for triggering a plurality of wireless devices (e.g., M2M devices) for transmission of small data payloads such as machine type communication (MTC) data may be inefficient or incompatible with emerging BWA networks.